


Live No Longer

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an exceptionally dark AU Mirror Universe story. I’m just in a dark place right now. Jim Kirk lost his entire family to an explosion. In the Empire, there are certain places where Serial Killers are licensed and are allowed to practice, as long as no one is coerced into their lair. Jim walks into one such place, wanting nothing more than to end it all. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live No Longer

Jim Kirk looked up at the sign. It was an innocuous looking bar, nothing to set it apart from any other establishment on the street. A man, a bouncer he supposed. The man studied him as he hesitated. It wasn’t uncommon, ending your own life was not an easy step. “You know what this place is, right?” he asked.

Jim sighed. He’d gone on-line, printed out all the forms releasing everyone from liability. He’d even gone to his lawyer and they’d gone through the forms. Christopher Pike was saddened that his friend didn’t feel he had the will to go on, but the forms had included his contact information so they knew who to call when it was all over. Jim handed the forms to the man at the door. His name tag read “Hendorff”, and he was extremely professional as he looked over the forms. He nodded his head, “Sign in over there.” Jim saw him pointing to a PADD on the wall. Jim did so before Hendorff handed him back the papers, “Give these to the bartender. Sulu is his name.”

“Neither of you are…” Jim left the question hanging.

“Nope, just run the joint. The owners, Nyota Uhura and Spock wanted a clean, classy place for people to come at this point in their lives.”

Jim entered the place and found a clean place that served all manner of drinks. The website that they made their money on the drinks and a portion of the money the Empire gave their “workers”. Jim crossed to the bar, “Hey, are you Sulu?”

The man looked up with a smile, “Yep, you got something for me?” Jim handed over the papers, “Good, so much easier when you go on-line and do this. People spend hours in here sometimes filling out the paperwork and really wondering if this is what they want to do.” Jim watched as Sulu pulled out another PADD and input information from the forms onto it before finally inserting it into a hard file drawer. Then he pulled out a bottle of pills, “These are sedatives. How many you take is up to you.”

“Is this legal?” Jim asked, gingerly taking the bottle.

“Oh, yes, one of our SKs is a doctor,” Sulu said. “What’ll you have?”

Jim passed over a credit chip, he figured he wasn’t going to use it again, “Whiskey, please.” Sulu made the drink before waving Jim to the rest of the bar. He was welcome to wander anywhere except upstairs. That was for later.

Jim took his drink and bottle of pills and sat down in a corner seat. It was a couch-like affair that made him feel comfortable. That was the idea, he supposed. He watched as people came in, handing papers over to Sulu themselves. Others came in and went to work. Most of them pulled on vests and went around asking if they wanted something to eat. Jim didn’t think he could eat anything, but he asked for the chicken dinner. The young blonde smiled and soon he was eating. Jim looked at the pills in his hand. Finally, deciding that it might make the night go easier, he swallowed two of them before chasing it down with the whiskey. “So, you’re serious about this, are you?” a voice penetrated his consciousness.

“Yeah, I am,” Jim replied, looking up. The man who approached him was tall, dark haired, and had hazel green eyes. He was good looking as well. “Jim Kirk,” Jim replied, holding out his hand. “Are you?”

“Dr. Leonard McCoy, yeah, I am,” he replied. “I specialize in making it pleasurable for my clients. Some are out to inflict pain, I get off on pleasure. They’re dead before they realize it, usually in the middle of the most intense orgasm they’ve ever had. You look like you’re hurting.” McCoy reached out and rubbed Jim’s shoulder.

“My wife, two daughters, and a son were killed two weeks in that terrorist explosion down in Miami,” Jim replied. “I was ten minutes from joining them when it happened.”

“Ah, survivors guilt,” McCoy replied. He watched as Jim pulled out the family picture from his pocket. “You want this to stay with you?” Jim nodded, tears running down his face. “Well, whoever you choose will do that for you.”

“What about you?” Jim asked. “Does your wife…” Jim looked down at the wedding band on the other man’s hand.

McCoy pointed out one of the wait staff, “That’s my wife, Jocelyn, so, yeah, she knows what I do in my off time. She tells me I’m more relaxed if I come here after the hospital. Something about not having to worry about my patients surviving or not.”

“She doesn’t mind you having sex with you clients?” Jim asked.

“Nope, we have an arrangement. If she wants, she can go get outside sex as well. She likes women as well, and I never mind her bringing them home with her.”

“How did you get into this line of work?” Jim asked.

McCoy chuckled, “I strangled a lover when I was fifteen. I just pushed it a little too far. My daddy ended up paying a hefty fine to the family. Government decided to see if I was suited to this line of work, it runs in the family. Mama does this too.” McCoy drifted closer to Jim, hands drifting places other than Jim’s shoulder. Jim found himself mesmerized by those eyes. McCoy pushed in for the kiss. Jim didn’t even flinch. “Are you ready?” McCoy asked.

Jim heard the tremble in his voice, “Ye…yes.”

“Take another couple of those pills. You won’t pass out, but you’ll be relaxed enough not to resist me.” McCoy said caressing Jim’s crotch. Jim stood and followed McCoy to a door. He followed McCoy’s advice before handing the bottle back to Sulu and following McCoy upstairs. “I have a regular room, number 13, right here.” McCoy unlocked the door and Jim preceded him into the room. It looked like any other bedroom, a dresser, a king sized bed, a nightstand, it looked like people could sleep here comfortably.

Jim fumbled with his shirt, “How long does this usually take?” He was nervous, McCoy could understand that.

“I take my time, Jim. You’ll be enjoying yourself long into the night, but it’ll be over before dawn,” McCoy replied. Jim managed to get his clothes removed before the pills kicked in. He rolled over into the bed, lying on his back. “Don’t worry about taking care of me,” McCoy whispered. “Your just being here, god you’re beautiful, is turning me on.” McCoy removed his own clothes and Jim got a good look at him.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jim whispered. Jim felt his head being lifted up and something slip over his head and neck. He touched it with his fingers. It felt like a silken noose.

“Class in all things, that’s what Uhura and Spock demand,” McCoy replied. “Over the night, the noose will tighten itself, and release itself. It’ll provide a high unlike you’ll ever feel. No, it won’t kill you. I’ll do that myself. I am a professional, after all.” McCoy pressed a button and Jim felt it tighten, his air suddenly cut off. Strangely, he didn’t struggle, he did touch the noose, but he felt no desire to keep it from doing its job. “Good,” McCoy said. “Pills are doing their job. Roll over,” McCoy said as the noose loosened its grip. Jim flipped over onto his stomach.

“You know, it always amazes me that people are willing to do this,” McCoy said. Jim heard a drawer open. McCoy coaxed Jim’s legs open wide. Jim felt him insert a finger into his anus. “Suicide is considered a capital crime, punishable by the entire family being wiped out, yet, this is considered okay.” McCoy’s finger was pushing deep inside, Jim’s hips bucked upwards involuntarily. “Good, this is very good,” McCoy continued. Jim’s breathing quickened as McCoy added another finger, and then another as the noose tightened again McCoy’s whole hand entered Jim’s ass. Jim came instantly, and hard as McCoy’s hand made a fist and drove itself deep within Jim.

Jim was unable to make a sound, unable to draw breath, and he started to see spots in front of his eyes before the noose let go again, the fist continued its assault, unrelenting as it was. McCoy’s fist was suddenly gone and Jim grasped the sheets for the loss of sensation. “Roll back over,” he instructed, “I don’t want you so far into the pills that I have to do this myself.”

Jim didn’t understand until he tried to roll over. He was so loose limbed that it was an effort. He felt floaty, disoriented, “That feeling is the pills and the orgasm, Jim. Under other circumstances, this might be a problem,” he chuckled. He spread Jim’s legs again and Jim felt McCoy’s hand slip easily up his ass, again pounding him, making him feel like he could almost see his family. McCoy’s lay down next to Jim, kissing him as the noose again tightened.

This continued for hours, McCoy kissing him and caressing him. His hands went where they would. Jim never resisted him, he was too far gone for that. Well after midnight the noose tightened again and McCoy entered Jim. Jim’s entire body went rigid as another intense orgasm swept through his body. “That’s it, Jim, let me do my job. We’re almost done here. You’ll be seeing your wife and kids very, very soon.” The noose loosened and Jim felt it being taken off over his head. McCoy’s hand pressed into his neck as he continued to rock into Jim’s body. Jim could feel McCoy come deep inside him as his body fought to breathe. Jim’s hands and feet, however, lay placidly on the bedsheets. “That’s it, Jim, go meet your family. Everything will be taken care of here.”

* * *

 

Christopher Pike stood at the foot of the bed, looking at his friend’s corpse, “Did he suffer?”

McCoy looked at him, “No, I’d say he rather enjoyed himself, I know I did.”

Chris looked at his friend sadly, he ran his hand through his hair, looking at the dull blue eyes. “The funeral home will get him soon. Did you get a souvenir?” he asked, looking over the body.

“Yeah, took a ring. Not his wedding ring, though,” he looked at the body. “Such a waste, though, he was so beautiful.” McCoy watched as the other man turned and left the room. He left as well, time to get his check and go home. Nyota would be pleased, he always did good work.


End file.
